The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a developing device for forming an image by the electrophotography.
There is known a developing device in which a developing roller rotates while in contact with a photoconductor. In this type of developing device, a large starting torque is required to cause the developing roller in a stop state to rotate. As a result, a motor for driving the developing roller needs to be able to output a large torque.